Fractured Fusion
by Scorpina
Summary: It's been a long time people. let's see if I still got it. A little cross over between the WWE and Steven Universe. The President of the US has decided to test a new electric generation. Only to unleash a rift between the natural world, and the Universe of Steven Universe!
1. Chapter 1

Fractured fusion

Chapter 1- Suppose to be ordinary day- Kane.

A lot has changed here in the WWE, for one, I, myself have been stepping farther and farther away from the squared circle. I have been thinking that perhaps it is time to step aside and allow the new generation to take over, I'll still be around… lurking in the shadows like always. But it is the way the world works.

Anyway.

It was one of those goof off days. No shows were scheduled until tomorrow, so the guys and I were hanging out at the arena. Even Taker dropped by and brought his daughter with him along with Michelle. I call her Munchkin.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked.

Taker shrugged his shoulders. "Just checking in, seeing how the boys are…"

"Daddy!" Munchkin called. "It's my show time!"

Taker rolled his eyes. "Aren't we recording it?"

"But daddy!" she pleaded.

"Come on kiddo, I got an IPad in my locker. I am sure I get the show. What's it called?" I asked.

Suddenly, Taker looked rather embarrassed. "What's wrong Deadman?" I said.

"Uncle Kane, it's called Steven Universe! Hurry! Please!" she begged.

Ah, I have heard that show before. "Is that the one with the kid that has a pink bellybutton or something?"

"YES!" she squealed with delight. She grabbed hold of my arm and began tugging at it with great enthusiasm. "Let's hurry!" I was dragged to my locker room by a young girl, who was quick to shift through every bag she could find until she saw one with my mask. Everything was thrown out of the bag, flying across the room were my delicates and sock until she found the IPad and turned it on. She may be young, but she was quick to find what she needed.

 _We, are the crystal gems…_

The theme blasted through the locker room as Munchkin began to sing along. Taker rolled his eyes to me as he muttered. "Never misses a show, she wanted to be lion for Halloween. A big fluffy pink lion."

"It's a good show, I've seen the guys watch it." I said, snickering. I am a little well versed when it comes to Steven Universe, but there are guys who are farm more hardcore about the show than me.

Munchkin then began to walk out of the locker room, fully absorbed into the story of Steven Universe.

I was left to clean the locker room…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The fracture- Kane

Munchkin was lost in the world of Steven Universe. Everyone else in the locker room became glued to the TV. Apparently there was a massive press conference going on with the US president. Not many of us in the locker room were fond of him, but knew better than to say something aloud. Especially since he is such good friends with Vince McMahon.

"What's he going on about this time?" said Kevin Owens.

"Hell if I know, half the time I don't even know what he is saying." Said John Cena. But he paused. "Why is he standing before a rather large reactor?"

I began to stare at the TV, "That's a transformer, you know, for a power gird… Still, why the hell is he standing in front of it?"

Apparently the president had some 'very big news' that would change the way the US gains electrical energy. I looked at the people around him and realized that the one who would revolutionize our energy is nowhere among his peers. "Where's Elon Musk?" said Randy Orton. "If this is true, where the hell is he?"

"He's not part of it." I whispered. "Which raises the question, who is?"

"Uncle Kane, I am going to charge your IPad." Called Munchkin.

Just as she announced that, did the President announce he was throwing the switch to the newest electrical transformer gird. "Say, isn't that what thirty miles from where…" before Taker could finish, did the switch get thrown… and the room plunged into darkness. Then the light surged into a blinding light, only to lose power once more.

"You know, I am not surprised. Not the least bit," said Kevin Owens.

"Who said that?!"

Suddenly, the room fell silent to the voice of a British accented woman. "Uh… Paige isn't here… is she?" I said.

The lights came back on, with the second brightest flash I have ever seen today! When my eye cleared, the room was still blurred. But then, came into focus. Across the room, they stood, prepared to fight.

Garnet

Amethyst

Pearl

And Steven Universe…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- What… the… - Kane

Uh… okay. This isn't normal.

"Steven, stay behind me! We don't know who or what these things are!" said Garnet. With a pump of her arms, two massive hand gauntlets appeared on her hands. She was ready for a fight!

"But, Garnet…" said Steven.

"Garnet's right Steven," said Pearl. She then reached towards her gemstone embedded in her forehead. A spear emerged and she aimed it right at us! "Who are you? Whatever you are, stay where you are!"

"Uh, Pearl. They aren't threatening us, and I think they look familiar…" muttered Amethyst.

"Uh yeah, I think this is a bit of a mistake…" I said.

"Guys!" called Steven. "I know who they are, they are the wrestlers Amethyst and I watch on TV all the time! Where did you think she got inspired to wrestle from?"

The locker room fell into a state of confusion. "Wait… you watch us?" said Randy Orton. "Because half the time, my kids are watching you…"

Garnet's guard lowered. "You're right Steven." Her massive battle gloves vanished. "My apologize, it appears we have both suffered from a strange and yet magical event. Each in our own worlds."

"Yeah… uh… I still don't know how cartoon characters know who we are by watching us, when we are watching them…" said Randy.

"At the moment Orton, I'll be happy when things go back to the way they were… anyone else have an itchy hand?" said the Undertaker.

"No… but my left arm is suddenly itching…" I said. We began scratching when suddenly, I felt my fingertips snag on something. That's not skin…

I turned to my left shoulder, peering out from it was a rock! "Okay, this is starting to make even less sense!"

"WHAT?! Is that a gemstone!" shouted Pearl.

"I… guess so. Wait, how can this even be happening?" I demanded.

Garnet suddenly fell silent, Pearl on the other hand began to focus on the TV. The press conference soon came back on when she appeared startled. "What is that on the TV?" she asked.

"That's the new electric generator that was suppose to be running electricity right now. Maybe it is, but I don't know anymore. I mean it didn't work…" said Taker. His eyes soon drifted down to his right hand. "Aw hell no." he said. Showing the room the back of his hand, there was a black gemstone embedded into it.

"That can wait, I am more interested in this generator. It somehow ripped our realities together, some of our world is slowly seeping into yours, thus the gemstones. Question is, what else has come through?" said Pearl.

"Hon, is everyone okay? The power flickered oddly," called Michelle. She walked into the room and saw the four gem warriors. All she did was smile. "Aww, how cute! Did the girls dress up for Munchkin?" she said.

Yet the smile vanished when she noticed the serious look on Taker's face. Her eyes glanced down at his right hand. "Wait, what happened to the obsidian ring I got you?"

"Wait, you WEAR gemstones?" demanded Pearl.

"We can explain this!" said Orton.

"On earth, we don't have gem warriors. We have gemstone though, but they don't become… you," explained Kevin Owens. He suddenly began scratching his left side.

"Okay, so this is spreading, fast. It's almost like a zombie movie!" muttered Orton.

"Well, look on the bright side," said Steven. "At least you don't have gem monsters!"

Then, the ground began to sake. The once happy look on Steven's face soon became one of great uncertainty.

"I think I spoke too soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Great, monsters- Taker.

Munchkin is never watching TV again.

If crazy stuff like this happens, like hell I will let her get into another cartoon show!

The whole locker room was shaking after the ground under our feet quaked, to be safe than sorry we all rushed out of the arena and into the back parking lot. Out there, wasn't any safer. There was this giant… thing! Seriously, it had arms, legs and lots of them! It appeared confused and disoriented. "It's a fusion monster, aim for the gemstone and break its physical form!" called Garnet.

I don't know what's worst to see. The fact that there was a giant monster in our own parking lot, or the fact that there were at least ten strong abled men who sat on the sidelines and allowed these gem women to go into battle alone. I felt a gentle tap on my hand and looked down to see the boy named Steven. In the flesh, the cartoon became real. "It's okay to be scared. Besides, the three have their own system, they can handle it." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, look kid, I don't even know what to make of all of this. As far as I know, you are suppose to be a cartoon character."

Steven smiled. "I know, it's freaking me out too."

Suddenly, Garnet was thrown. She plunged from the sky and into the car in front of me!

"MY RENTAL!" shouted Kevin Owens.

Damn, glad I used uber.

Garnet shook off the attack, but then stared at me oddly. "You, fuse with me!" she said and extended her hand.

"What?" I demanded.

"FUSE WITH ME!" she shouted. "Become one with me so we can be strong enough to put that thing down quickly!"

I was embarrassed, especially when Michelle began staring at her just as oddly as I was. "My wife, is standing right there. And I ain't doing that in front of her, or my kid!"

"Take, it's nothing serious. You just join her and become a giant woman!" explained Kane. I then turned and made certain he felt my glare. "Oh come on it's not that bad, take one for the team!" He then slapped my back… and I blacked out.

Everything became… different. At first, I thought I was seeing double of everything… them my vision began expanding beyond the spectrum I was use to! I could see everything before me and everyone on the side. How… Slowly, I began to stand.

'Whoa, how the hell…'

'Kane?'

'Taker?'

"How are you getting in my head!?" our voices came out at the same time. By the time I got to my feet… I stood beyond the six-foot height I was use to.

"Daddy! You're a giant daddy!" called Munchkin.

Garnet wore a visor covering her eyes, she had to remove it to see for herself the sight before her. I was only able to make sense of it all when I stared at the reflection staring back at me in the arena windows.

Somehow, I grew into at least sixteen-foot tall giant with four eyes and Kane's arms… under my own. Half of my head was shaven the other half my own! " _ **What happened to us!**_ "


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Could be worst- Kevin Owens.

I couldn't help myself, but I pulled out my cellphone and took a picture of this weird giant before me. I saw it all unfold before my very eyes. I mean Kane stood there with the Deadman and simply slapped him on the back. Next thing I knew, there was a puff of white smoke! When it cleared, Kane was gone, so was the Deadman. What stood in their places was this giant, four eye, four armed man!

I've seen the show, I know what Steven Universe is all about. I would have laughed my ass off at them if they turned into a giant woman!

My kid is going to love this picture!

" ** _Guys, we're really freaking out here_**!"

"This is rather interesting." Said Garnet. But before she could finish her thought, Pearl called out.

"GARNET! GEM MONSTER, REMEMBER?"

Garnet turned and was ready to go head to head with that thing again. But before she could, Munchkin stepped in. "Daddy, Uncle Kane! Help them!"

" ** _Honey, we don't even know what happened_** …"

"You are a fusion!" she said with a firm stomp of her foot. "You are stronger now because Uncle Kane is fused with you, you combine your strengths. Now, help them!"

For a six year old, she has a good head on her shoulders. It was weird to see a single face do four eye rolls at once. " ** _Okay, what do we do? Uh… weapon_**!" The top right hand glowed, and Kane's left arm began to glow. The free limb reached to the gemstones and pulled out weapons of some sort. For Taker, it was a scythe, for Kane, red metal chains of some sort. The two weapons combined on their own, forging a hook and chain. " ** _Alright, we got this!"_**

Amethyst and Pearl were thrown by the monster, landing hard just before us, before either one could return to their feet did this hook and chain come flying!

It missed.

Even the monster appeared rather embarrassed for them. Worst still, the giant hook went through one of the production trucks.

"Second time's the charm!" I called.

" _ **Shut up Owens!**_ " They were quick to snap the chain, which flew forward and managed to snare the beast. The brother of destruction fusion charged and began their attack! Perhaps this did make them stronger? The monster wasn't really fighting back especially when you have four massive arms coming down on every part of your body. That must be the Deadman's technique; they were aiming for the joins where the arms connected. When the thing began to resist less and less, one of Taker… or Kane's hand reached under it, and pulled out the gemstone that kept it together. In a puff of smoke did the thing vanish! " ** _Huh, didn't think it was that easy."_**

"Easy!? Wait… THEY FUSED!" screamed Pearl.

"Before we speak of this any farther, we need to bubble the gem monster."

Steven was quick to volunteer as he approached the fused wrestlers. Taker and Kane leaned down and offered the gem. Steven was quick to place his hand over it and boom, it's in a bubble! That would he useful on so many levels!

"Okay, that's resolved. Now, Garnet…" Pearl recomposed herself before shouting. "THEY FUSED!?"

Garnet nodded. "Indeed they did."

Taker and Kane took a knee. " ** _Okay, the monster is gone, how do we… undo this?_** "

"That… is more complicated," explained Garnet. "You see, when we fuse, our personalities change, our form changes as you have seen. But… your personalities have not. You are both well aware and coherent, you are saying we instead of I."

" ** _So_**?" they demanded. " ** _I don't know if you know, but we are not use to this and we're still freaking out!"_**

"Could be worst." Kane's voice came through clearly. "Ooo, when I have my own thought I get to say it! Nice, anyway. Could be worst Deadman, we could be a giant woman!" it was funny to watch the lower set of arms, reach for their chest and gave them a mocked squeeze. Only to be quickly slapped away by the dominate arms.

"Grow up!" scolded Taker.

"That's it!" called Amethyst. "Fight! It's how Pearl and I break apart all the time!"

"That should be easy." I snickered.

" ** _We're already fighting!_** " they snapped back.

Kane must be making the best of it, while Taker is trying to undo what has happened to himself. With my knowledge of the show, they should have separated by now.

"Well, if they aren't separating, what do we call them? Fusions need a name, right?" said Randy.

"I don't care for a nick name Orton," Taker said with a sneer on his face.

"Besides, Fire Obsidian isn't any shorter than Taker and Kane." Said Kane.

"Hmmm, that does seem fitting for you doesn't it?" said Pearl. She began looking over them with great interest.

"What I want to know is how the hell does their clothing grow with them? Let alone fuse as well." I whispered to Orton.

He then began to stare at what was keeping this monster of a fusion covered, only to appear just as confused as I was. Taker came into the arena wearing a Metallica T-shirt and jeans. Kane was in sweat pant and a tank top. I know he was planning on working out until the Deadman arrived with his family. So now, the fusion of them is wearing a Metallica tank top, with sweat pant blue jeans and somehow biker sneakers.

I then began to itch my side again, only to come across a rock embedded just above my hip.

For the next while, I am going to avoid anyone with a rock on their bodies!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The gems spread- Orton.

"Whoa… and they said only giant monsters came to Japan!"

I turned and saw Shinsuke Nakamura, eating popcorn of all things. He must have been watching from afar as the whole thing went down. "Welcome to the weirdness. Let me guess…" I said.

Nakamura showed his left palm. Embedded was a gemstone as well. "I was wearing a ring with a beautiful stone in it, next thing I knew, it was in my hand. It was concerning, but after seeing this, it's not so much."

It's becoming concerning how laid back people are becoming of this now. THIS ISN'T NORMAL!

It wasn't long before Hunter and Stephanie came to the arena, the first thing they noticed was the decimated production truck, then the half destroyed parking lot. "What the hell is going on here!?" Hunter demanded.

"Really? That's the first thing you are going to notice about all of this?" I said.

Hunter glared at me, until Stephanie began tapping her husband on his shoulder. "Hunter…"

"What?" he said, Stephanie's hand slowly rose as she pointed up. Hunter finally looked and saw the very, very large hybrid of the Undertaker and Kane. One of the lower arms gave a friendly wave. The upper arms were crossed.

"Holy Sh…"

Stephanie was quick to cover his lips. "Hunter, kids here!" she said in a stern tone. Hunter noticed Munchkin and then Steven standing beside her.

"Hello." Steven said in an awkward yet friendly tone.

Hunter paused as he tried to compose himself, it was easier said than done. Stephanie on the other hand was a little more coherent. "Okay, whatever is happening, someone needs to explain it in simple words to us." She said.

Pearl stepped forward. "An event from our world occurred the same time an event occurred here in your world. The two must have match frequencies that ripped a hole in each other's reality. So, that's the best I can explain… Oh, and we think that some of the event that occurred mixed with magic from our world that has since triggered… changes in some of you."

"Uh… huh…" Hunter muttered. "So… How do we fix it?"

"Perhaps we need to go where your event occurred, something about a generator thirty miles from here?" said Garnet.

"Okay, how though? I mean, Take and I are not exactly… how do I put it… normal to be seen out in public?" said Kane.

"That's an understatement." Growled the Undertaker.

"Wait, that generator which Trump was showing off… caused this?" asked Hunter.

"More than likely yes, he threw the switch, next thing we knew the power was out and the crystal gems were standing in the locker room when the power came back on. So, yeah, like everything else. It's Obama's fault." Said Owens.

Oh, the glares he got with that comment. They know when he says it's Obama's fault, it's really Trump's. His little inside Canadian joke, we all get it. But he makes certain never to say it aloud in front of Vince. Stephanie is even a little tricky! I'll give him credit for going through with it.

"So, to the generator then…" said Hunter, then, the cellphones began going off. Everyone was reaching into their pockets and getting constant updates and tweets. Apparently, this isn't the only place where gem monsters have appeared. They are showing up all over the city, and no one knows how to stop them, no one but us that is.

"This isn't good, the longer we are here, the more they are going to come!" said Garnet.

"What do we do? We can't just leave these things here!" said Steven.

"We have to get to the generator, but we have to stop these gem monsters along the way." Said Garnet.

There was a half smile on the hybrid Kane and Undertaker. "Oh, good, looks like we won't stick out so bad after all."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Like a sore thumb- Kevin Owens.

Well, perhaps there should have been a little more thought put into this idea. Kane and the Deadman, well for argument sake and to save time, we started calling them TK.

With everything going on, we thought it would be safe for them to walk out in public… not so much.

In the midst of the chaos and the police trying to deal with these monstrous creatures, a giant man among everything was something to behold. We barely left the parking lot when one of the beasts came buarling down the road chased by police. It was quick to stop and turn on the chasing car.

The police were wise to stop and jump ship while the car soon became scrap by the beast. But when it started using the scraps as a weapon, that's when TK stepped in. The two were getting better with the hook and chain… granted they missed again, but luckily didn't hit anything important… Just Hunter's limo.

" ** _My bad_** ," they said.

Second time around, they managed to snag the beast by one of it's legs and dragged it towards them. In the distraction, Garnet had somehow climbed a nearby building, only to throw herself off of it and into the monster. In a puff of smoke, she broke the physical form. Prompting Steven to quickly bubble it.

When the dust settled, TK turned to the police officers. "You okay?" asked Kane.

"Hell of a day?" said Taker.

The officers were quick to pull their guns on him. "Freeze, you freak!"

"That's my daddy and uncle!" shouted Munchkin. It took the police by surprise as she stormed up to the officers. "They are helping you and this is how you thank them? That's rude, that's really rude!"

"Munchkin…" said Taker. He took and knee and look her in the eyes. "I need you to stay at the arena with mommy."

"Mommy told me to see you, since there was something in the locker room."

"Are you freaking kidding me!" I demanded. We just came from the arena and something has already popped up out of nowhere?!

"I should have brought more popcorn with me." Muttered Nakamura.

Before TK could go back to the arena to help, did another monster… one not so horrific, burst through the doors. "Corrupted gems? How are they getting through?" said Pearl.

"Don't know, don't care. Come on gems!" called Garnet.

But there was something already fighting the beast. It had trouble getting through the doors, but, when it did… it was a giant Hardy Boy!

"Matt? Jeff?" said Orton.

" _ **Hey, who knew we could do this, huh?**_ "

Great, now the Hardys are fused! What's next?

As twisted as this was, it was hilarious to see the look on TK's face when they saw the giant Hardy boy!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Fusion madness- Orton.

" ** _THIS ISN'T FAIR_**!" protested TK. His arms crossed as he began to throw a fit. " ** _How come we become the messed up looking fusion, and yet the Hardy boys look like a giant Hardy boy_**?"

Garnet snickered. "Hardy boy is it? Hardy boy, show me your gemstones!" she called.

The Matt and Jeff hybrid rolled up their sleeves, on each shoulder was a blue looking gem. "Though so, they have the same gemstone. Those who are the same, become a much larger collective. You two, were not the same gemstone. Understand?"

TK muttered but kept his arms crossed. Matt and Jeff… who Owens was quick to call them Maff, explained that they both wore a necklace that belonged to their parents. Their mother had one half and the father had the other part, but both shared a gemstone.

"Well, it's getting obvious now. Anyone who has worn a gemstone in the locker room, has it become part of them." I said aloud.

"Maybe we need to split up and cover more ground." Said Pearl.

"I agree," said Garnet. "Pearl, Amethyst, you take the Hardy boy and whoever else wants to go with you to help. Steven you are with me and TK." She then turned to the small group of us who have gathered. "You." She said pointing to me and then to Hunter and Stephanie. "You three are with me."

"What about me!" demanded Munchkin.

"You and I will be a team!" said Steven. "Team Universe!"

"Team Universe!" cheered Munchkin.

"Team, not without your mother!" said Taker.

Michelle was quick to run out of the locker room, she paused for a moment until her eyes came upon Munchkin. Relief came over her as she ran to Munchkin. "I told you to stay with Matt Hardy!" she said.

"I did… and then that thing came in, it looked like a giant gem dog with no eyes and horns. Uncle Matt told me to run, and I saw Daddy and Uncle Kane outside," said Munchkin.

Michelle wanted to curse out Matt so badly, only when she turned and saw the much taller and broader Hardy Boy did she realize what happened. "Okay… this is getting out of hand."

"Michelle, we're splitting up into groups. Perhaps it's best if Munchkin and you come with us." I said.

" ** _WHAT_**!" demanded TK. " ** _And put her in danger_**?!"

"No sir!" said Steven, he stepped up beside her and explained he will protect Munchkin if danger should come. He even showed off his bubble shield that encased the both of them. "See, safe!"

TK turned to Michelle, who only sighed aloud. "These things are everywhere, and there are more appearing by the hour. I don't think we have much of a choice."

TK rolled all four of his eyes again. " ** _Fine, let's go_**."

I could only smile on as I watched Steven play with Munchkin. He kept this pink bubble up and around him, as he walked it rolled. Munchkin kept giggling and laughing as she would lie down and slide up the bubble, only to slide back down time and time again.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" We all stopped and saw Cena running up to us. "Hey… glad I found you…"

"Where the hell have you been? I thought you came out to the parking lot to see the commotion." I said.

"Yeah, I was, but then I went back to the news. The people ran out screaming from the rumbling, but they kept the camera on. So I watched. The reactor sparked and it looked like lightning was flying in that place, then… something happened… a portal or rift opened and these things began to come out of it!"

"Then we have little time, that's where all the gem monsters and beasts are coming out from. Let's go!" called Garnet.

"This would be a lot easier with a car," muttered Triple H.

" ** _Find one that fits us and we would drive it_**!" snapped TK.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- We go now to the south side- Owens

"This is very strange." Said Pearl. "It's nothing like Beach city… I don't know where to go from here!"

"It will be fine, Pearl, we always get through it. Besides, we said we can't have a little fun along the way!" teased Amethyst.

"I thought we are suppose to be stopping these giant monster things?" I said aloud.

"Yeah, yeah, we are, but we got to find them first!" Amethyst. I should not have expected anything less from her. I know she is the fun loving one, but still. I thought she would take it a little more seriously since she is not of her world. But then again, any one of us would probably do the same thing since you in another freaking world!

I then turned to Maff… Matt and Jeff Hardy who continue to look over their larger body. They stood over 13 feet tall, so that isn't far of a stretch to imagine. The scary thing was, they didn't look that much different compared to TK. Yet when you look into their face, you see Matt's features as much as Jeff's! But unlike TK, they still only have one set of arms and eyes.

 _"_ _ **This is so weird**_ _."_ Maff said.

"No kidding, and I'm staring right at you!" I said.

"But you know, this is a rather interesting experience." Said Matt. "I mean, I am feeling just how Jeff is feeling, I know what he's thinking and he knows what I am thinking."

"You're one dude, dude." Said Nakamura. "I think it's a beautiful thing, the combination of two becoming one in such harmony!"

"You did see the same thing we saw with your two giant friends right?" said Amethyst. "I mean, Garnet and I, when we fuse that's a beast!"

"A very unstable, angry fusion," muttered Pearl. "Sugilite is something else. Reckless, showboating, massive, ill tempered…"

"We know, remember, you're a TV show to us. We get it." I said.

"Well, if you know so much about us then, how come you all panicked when we appeared?" said Pearl. "We are not cartoons as you can see. We are living beings!"

"Yes, but to us, you were cartoons. To see you in real life is not something we get to see everyday. Not to mention the fact that despite the fact we were human before you got here, we are now turning into people like you!"

"HA!" said Pearl. "You are nothing like us, you are more like Steven. You see, you are still fleshy. We are more solid as well have far greater understanding of our power and abilities. Two of you managed to fuse, that's is indeed a great feat, but you have yet to scratch the surface of this."

"Wow, she's like that in the real world too." Said Jeff.

"Tell me about it. I have to live with her!" said Amethyst.

Before Pearl could say another word, there was a loud and aggressive roar. It rounded the street corner and barrelled down the opposite direction of us! "Corrupt gem!" said Pearl.

"I got it!" Maff announced.

He was remarkably fast, in five strides he managed to catch up to the beast and jump on top of it. Like a bucking bronco, Maff road the damn thing until he was thrown off of it, hard. The beast turned and started to come after us! Pearl and Amethyst stood their ground, Nakamura and I decided to step back and sit this one out.

Amethyst summoned her whip from her gemstone on her chest, with great accuracy; she snagged a light post and tripped the beast. When it hit the ground, Pearl came flying overhead and attempted to impale her spear through the beast's head, but it recovered! She was struck and flew right into Maff. Amethyst was solo. "Uh… can't you two do something!?" she called.

I looked to Nakamura and he to me, with a shrug of his shoulder's his hand extended. "Seriously, you and me?" I demanded.

"We can call ourselves NakaOwen!"

NakaOwen… I kinda like the sound of that. "Meh, what the hell!" With a smirk, I took his hand.

Let's do this thing!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The only way to travel- Orton.

"This is much easier!" said Hunter.

"Agreed, but, is it fair that TK has to carry everyone?" said Steven.

It was true, you see, despite the distance we have to go, we resorted in TK carrying nearly everyone. Garnet opted to walk thankfully and she carried Steven who happened to just rest on top of her head. She did have a massive fro. "I don't know about you, but this is starting to feel weird." Said Kane.

He made Garnet pause. "Describe it?"

TK paused. "Well… I know we are still two separate people… but the more we are stuck like this, the more I find my mind… shifting."

"Oh thank God, I wasn't the only one feeling this!" said Taker. "I didn't want to say anything thinking it was just me."

"Show me your gems."

TK eased us to the ground as he showed Garnet the gemstone. Strange thing was this. Their hands now had gloves on them… they didn't before… and they were looking like hard shells more than anything. "That's becoming rock, like my hands when I summon my weapon, see." Garnet summoned her gauntlets and showed off the surface area. They were starting to match the gloves TK was wearing.

"What's happening?" I asked.

Garnet paused for a moment. "The gem stones are taking over, if we do not fix this soon. TK will take on a gem form… and lose his human form."

" ** _We're becoming gem people!?_** " demanded TK.

"Then we don't have much time. I love my daddy the way he is, he can't be a gem person!" protested Munchkin.

"Then we better hurry, TK, time to pick up the pace. We will deal with the monsters later, let's get this solved first!" said Garnet.

All I remember after that was being scooped up in a hurry. TK began to run faster, even leaping into the air and covering a lot more ground in a single bound. We were at the power plant in no time, but found it strangely unprotected. I remember being let go once more. Once I hit the ground, I began looking about. Nothing, not a soul was here! "For a time rift, you would think this place would be locked down. Swat, FBI, CIA at least!" I said.

"Let's go and see what's up then." Said John.

We began approaching the power plant, from there I could see sparks flying, and something moving about.

"Come on, come on! GAH, this is hopeless!" the voice was nasally and high pitched.

I was the first to peer in along with Garnet. There was a little green woman with a triangle hair style running about, trying to reach the control panels. "What clod designed this?!"

"Peridot," said Garnet.

The little gem woman turned, she appeared relieved. "Garnet, thank diamonds you are here! I cannot reach the panels to fix… what the clod is that!"

She began to stare at TK oddly. TK stared back. "I was about to ask the same thing," said Taker.

Peridot slowly turned to Steven before leaning in and whispering. "Can I still talk in front of it?"

"It's okay Peridot, they are friends… just… confused right now." Explained Steven.

"I would be too, I haven't seen a monstrosity like that before." Peridot went back to the controls and then paused. "I require assistance." She said with a sigh.

Steven was quick to go over and place her on his shoulders. From there, Peridot could reach the control panels and began to push various buttons. "The power overflow far exceeded the batteries capacity to process and convert the influx. We need to repeat the process so we can revert the power. Especially, we need this machine to take back the energy it put out so it will go back to our world and vice versa," Peridot explained.

TK took a knee. "So that's how it happened, it's like a gamma radiation affect! The power from your world influences object and people on ours. Those of us who were wearing a gemstone have since resulted in us slowly turning into gem people. Question is, why is it only affecting the locker room? Would there be hundreds of other people being affected?" said Kane.

Peridot paused, she slowly turned to TK and said. "You are far more knowledgeable about this than I assumed. As for the effects, your guess is as good as mine."

"Perhaps people aren't being affected since they are unaware of this power, also the connection you have with the one you fuse with is quite close. Dare I say, a love in a sense, like Garnet's form?" suggested Steven.

" ** _No! God no!"_** TK protested.

"If that's the case, I want a divorce," said Kane.

However, Michelle giggled and gently nudges him. "You two are like brothers, that's the love he is talking about."

"I still want a divorce," said Kane, but that infamous half smile spread across his lip.

"Quit smiling," growled Taker.

"Seriously, it's creepy." Said John.

Steven continued on carrying Peridot around the place as she continued to push down on various buttons. "This is such primitive technology, how it created a rift is beyond me."

"Either way, can you fix it so we can go back to being normal and two separate people?" asked Taker.

"As I said, this is primitive technology, it will be simple for be to correct and recreate the effect. I only said who it was able to create a rift was surprising. I'm more than capable to fixing it, I'm a Peridot!"

"I only hope the others are going okay." Said Garnet.

"Knock knock!"

The room turned and we saw the giant Hardy boy… and a new fusion…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The power plant- Cena

"Holy crap."

I think Hunter said it best. As the Hardys walked in with Pearl and Amethyst, behind them was a strange looking fusion. It had short brown hair and a slight beard, yet four arms. It dressed in a strange shiny red shirt with KO in big black letters on the front. The pants were looked like jean shorts yet once more had a strange shine to them. And the way it walked, at first, it began to move its arms like Nakamura does on his way down the entrance ramp. Yet it was quick to stop and stood still. "I said we wasn't going to do that!" came the voice of Kevin Owens.

"It's my thing, I got to do it," came Nakamura's voice.

Garnet shook her head. "Okay Peridot, what needs to be done? This really is getting out of hand."

"Tell me about it." Said Owens. "I got to admit, I have never been this flexible before or run as fast."

"You're welcome," said Nakamura.

Peridot began working anxiously, the machines began to hum and turn on. Sparks flew from the generator. "I think I got it!" Peridot announced. "Just a few more calibrations and…"

"STOP!"

We turned and saw armed men. Their guns drawn and aimed right at us! "Whoa, hold on, there is an explanation…"

"Wait, isn't that John Cena?" one officer asked.

"Yeah, but what the hell would he be doing here?"

"What's the hold up in there!" My body cringed to the voice that shouted from behind the hall, it was none other than the President himself. He was even brash enough to push his way through the crowd of officers to get a better view. When he saw us, he was pissed to say the least. "What do you think you're doing? I have this under control!"

"Uh… no, you don't." said Garnet. "Or does the appearance of giant men and four armed people don't seem that odd out of place for you?"

"It probably doesn't," muttered Orton.

The president began to stare between the hybrid wrestlers, at first he looked confused until he turned to Hunter. "What the hell are you guys doing now? In fact… how did you even make this happen?"

Hunter was about to speak, but had his mouth quickly covered by Pearl. "What ever do you mean, this is all just a big illusion! It's nothing really, you are just dreaming!"

He wasn't buying it. "No, I am certain this is real… did this thing cause all of this?" Trump asked while pointing to the generator.

Peridot face palmed her forehead. "It's a fusion reactor and he doesn't even call it by its name," Peridot then turned to the President. "I don't know what kind of clod you are, but you must understand that our realities are mashing together. If this is not fixed, what you see before you are the very least of your worries."

His confused state only grew. "Look, I don't know what your are or what you are talking about. You need to get away from my generator this moment, or I will have to get nasty."

"Okay, we tried playing it your way, now we do this the gem way!" said Garnet. The gantlets were summoned, she turned to Peridot and said. "Do whatever you need to, we will hold them off!"

Before Trump could give the order, the building itself began to shake, the walls started to crumble and crack.

Another rift tore open between us. I couldn't see Trump or his men from where I stood! "Peridot…" said Steven.

"I know, I am hurrying!" Her fingers flew as she began typing in more and more into the computer. Just as the roof above us began to crack and give way! TK was quick to grab it and hold it up, yet chunks of it were slipping through his fingers. The Hardys were quick to help as was the Owen and Nakamura fusion. But even with their strength, chunks of the roof began to fall…

"Daddy!" cried Munchkin.

I saw the massive part of the roof fall… Munchkin and Michelle were in its path!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- through the rift- Kane.

No… We can't reach them!

'Kane, do something! Anything!' screamed Taker's voice. Despite how silent we were to everyone else, inside our collective head, we were panicking! All four of our arms were full, the others who happened to have fused were in the same boat, we were just trying to hold up the roof as it began to collapse down around us. But, there wasn't anything I could think of it help them. If we drop the roof, the whole place comes down. If we don't…

Before any of us could react, there was a burst of light breaking through the rift. Something massive and pink broke through, just as the chunk of ceiling came down.

" ** _NO!"_** Taker and I screamed.

My head was forced away, unable to look. But then, we heard Munchkin's laugh. "LION!" she cheered.

Turning back again, there she was and Michelle. Out of harm's way and on the back of a massive, pink lion! "See Daddy, this is what I want to be for Halloween this year!"

"You're damn right you are going to be a pink lion!" said Taker.

The building began to stop shaking, just as Peridot announced she has the solution ready to go. "I just need a powerful source of energy to pulse this. It will have a pull back effect. What belongs in our world will return, and also it will correct the energy influx from this one. So you should all be able to unfuse." She explained.

" ** _Great!"_** came a new voice.

Looking ahead of us, there was yet another new fusion. Cena and Orton! " _ **What? The roof was collapsing, did you think we would let it fall on everyone?**_ "

We were able to take the parts of the roof down, somehow the whole thing stabilized after. Granted, the building was worst for wear. "Hey, where did those guys go with the orange dude?" said Amethyst.

Looking about, we found Trump and his security detail no longer here. "Oh good, less interruptions." Said Peridot. "Now, I just need to finish this algorithm and with some luck, we should all be back to where we should be… and those who have fused will no longer be fused."

"Good, because I am looking forward to some me time!" said Kevin Owens.

"He has to go to the bathroom." Nakamura snickered.

"Shut up!" Kevin snapped back.

We waited with patients as Peridot finished typing in whatever she had to do. All the while, Taker turned us to see Munchkin, safe and sound thanks to the pink lion. It was gentle around her, it even allowed her to pat him. "Okay, I think I have it!" said Peridot.

We all turned to face her. "What happens if this doesn't work?" I asked.

"Well… Perhaps you will enjoy having four arms." Peridot nervously smiled, yet none of us were returning the grin. "Well, here goes. Good luck everyone, and I'll be certain to see you in my nightmares."

Peridot hit some various buttons before pulling the switch. At first nothing happened. "I think it needs more power." Said Garnet.

She approached the reactor, her hands suddenly gained a charge of electricity. With her palms to the machine, it began to hum once more and then, the process was repeated. The reactor came to life and surged! There was a blinding flash of light and then the world went black…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- The aftermath.

"And that's what happened, I swear to you, it all happened!" explained Hunter.

There was a perplexed look on the face of Shane McMahon. "I didn't say I doubted you." He said. "After all, I saw those monster things too… also, it appears that everyone has somehow switched clothing… Kevin, how on earth are you wearing Nakamura's ring gear?"

Suddenly all eyes turned to Kevin, he was indeed in Nakamura's ring gear, yet it somehow altered to fit him. "I really don't have an answer for this. I really don't." he said.

Shane then turned to Kane and the Undertaker. "Now, about the production truck…"

Kane was fidgeting in his sudden new outfit, but his feet even more so. He wasn't use to wearing riding boots to say the least. "Yeah, well, you see. I wasn't in full control of my swing," said Kane.

"I was hesitant in thinking it was a dumb idea for him to try and throw something that neither one of us knew how to use!" chimed the Deadman. No one said a word about how Taker looked, despite the fact he was wearing Kane's workout gear.

Kane however glared at him. "And how many horror movies have you been in using a chain and a hook as your main weapon? I've had practise!"

"Well it didn't seem like a damn good idea at the time!"

"Enough, both of you!" Scolded Shane. "It doesn't matter, we were going to replace that truck anyway. Good thing none of the equipment was left in there."

"So… any ideas on what to do about my rental car?" asked Kevin. "I didn't have the monster insurance on it."

Shane McMahon peered out from around Kevin and saw the car completely totalled. With a roll of his eyes he took his cell phone and began making a few calls. Once he left everyone kept staring at each other. "I would like to say none of this ever happened, but it's really hard for me to," said the Undertaker.

"No kidding," muttered Kane. "Damn, how can you wear these boots all the time? I feel like my feet are in a vice!"

"Says you, your shoes are so worn out I swear I could feel holes in them!"

"You think you got issues? How am I going to get out of his pleather monstrosity?!" demanded Kevin Owens.

"It looks good on you!" said Nakamura. "I feel like an American in this!"

"Hey, that's Canadian clothing!" snapped Owens.

"Guys, I think we can all agree, it happened, and we never speak of it again," said Matt.

"And Munchkin is never allowed to watch that show again." Said Taker. He then paused. "Where is Munchkin?"

She suddenly came running with Jeff in tow. The two were in the locker room when Jeff volunteered to look after her as Michelle took a moment for herself and the others to explain to Shane what happened. "Daddy! Daddy!" she said. "Look!"

She held up the IPad, this time, everyone kept a good distance away from it as Undertaker peered at the screen. He barely looked for a moment, when suddenly, he did a double take. "What the…" Gently, he took the tablet from her and stared.

"What is it?" asked Matt.

Jeff Hardy suddenly began snickering, and couldn't contain his laughter much longer. "I thought there was something weird about this episode, and I've seen it tons of times!"

Suddenly all eyes were on the screen. In the world of Steven Universe, a new character appeared.

He has the same comb over hair do… and orange skin…

"Ah, that's where he went!" announced Kevin Owens. But then paused. "We're not going after him right?"

Taker passed the tablet back to his daughter. "I didn't see nothing strange about it, and no one speaks of this."

Suddenly a rift opened! Something was forced through, which happened to be the commander and chief himself. Garnet peered out before saying. "And we thought we had issues with the diamonds." She said. "Don't ever let him in our world again!" as quickly as she arrived, Garnet was gone. Trump brushed himself off and smirked.

"I think she liked me!"

"No… no she didn't." said Kevin. "Besides, you got a country to run, don't you?"

Trump smiled, as he was quick to take his leave. No one watched the news for the rest of the day… or for a week for that matter. After all, after no one knows what can truly happen at a Trump press conference.

As for the Crystal Gems. They celebrated, all was right with their world once again, now that the orange stranger is now back where he belongs.

THE END


End file.
